RWBY: If One Goes Down So Do The Others
by DiamondGaurdian1
Summary: Caroline hate when people aren't equal. So she has her own plans to make everyone equal.
1. The Fall Of Atlas

"Wait Caroline should we be doing this I mean it this time." Hach said.

"I'm sure of it taking Atlas down shall be easy." I said.

I walk out of main tent and take a walk.

"Atlas such a beautiful place but it's no time to think like that. I want the Schnee family dead all of them." I said talking to myself.

When I said that I would go for a walk I meant I was leaving the camp.

The plans would be activated later today and everyone in my kingdom know where I always go.

Then before I make it to the spot I hear rustling in the bushes.

I get into a stance and wield my weapon.

"Sorry to intrude but were all ready they have packed the bombs like you have ordered." Derek said.

"Right good I'll be there just to make sure." I said.

I walk with him and head back to the camp.

I boarded the plane with Derek.

I sit on one of the cargos with bombs in it.

We had said to Atlas that a cargo filled with food would come in but it was a lie.

When we got there the guards had looked at the passport to let us in.

When we were cleared we set it down and ran far away from Atlas.

The bombs went off and Atlas was in complete flames.

Another of our ships found us and carried us to base.

At home we looked at the news.

"Atlas in flames due to bombs the main family dead is the Schnee family but only part of them were dead the remaining are Winter Schnee and Weiss Schnee that is all."

I pound the table furiously.

 **In Loving Memory Monty Oum. Best Actor and Director.**


	2. What Happens Now?

POV Weiss

My friends and I were watching TV when the news was interrupted.

"Schnee family almost fully dead it happened during the day everyone else in Atlas was dead due to the bombs this has now been the fall of Atlas." The news cast said.

I got up and excused myself from everyone in the room.

How?

When?

Why?

The thoughts raced through me I was completely shocked.

Was this from Cinder or worse Adam?

I couldn't tell I wanted to scream.

I could be the last Schnee out here.

Someone touches my shoulder, I jump nearly falling off the cliff.

"Jaune don't do that." I said.

Tears were about to roll down my face.

"Hey if you ever want to talk please don't hesitate to ask me. I'm always going to be by your side." Jaune said.

I nod and turn back to the city.

 **In Loving Memory Monty Oum. Best actor and director. By the way Monty Oum was the original actor to Ren.**


	3. The Death Of Adam

"If I were you Weiss and Winter I'd give up my life and be a slave." I said talking to myself.

Then from nowhere the news was interrupted.

"Hello I'm Weiss Schnee who ever killed my family I will find you and make you pay for what you did." Weiss said making the announcements.

"And how will you find me uhh." I said in an evilly tone.

There's no way for you to find me the Fall of Beacon was Cinder Falls fault not mine.

Now the Fall of Mistrial was mine.

When Vale comes around with power I will destroy it but first I shall destroy the White Fang.

I walk out of my tent and talk to Hach about the plan of Destroying the White Fang.

He liked the plan I wanted to do the plan in a week.

I had also asked to destroy the Faunus on the other island the one that the Belladonnas were ruling.

The Belladonnas were coming into power and why not destroy it.

But I first wanted the White Fang dead and I wanted Adams head as my trophy.

 **In Loving Memory of Monty Oum.**


	4. The Beginning Of The Faunus Massacre

It had been a whole week since the bombing.

We had decided to target the White Fang by setting up a Faunus Massacre.

Meaning we'll set up our own Faunus in the White Fang HQ and have a gun show.

I had grabbed my fake bunny ears, my gun and extra ammo.

I head into the plane and we headed to the White Fang HQ.

I put on the White Fang mask.

When we get there I walk out of the plane.

Neither Derek or Hach followed me.

I looked behind and was reassured to continue.

I walk on and look at the building with confidence.

A servant of Adams came and got me and a few others.

He led us into to see Adam, I had remembered.

"Remember even if you see any enemies don't just charge it takes time and patience in order to kill." Hach said in my head.

I breath in and sigh.

Adam takes a notice of it and gestures it to his guards.

I look at his every movement and try to relax.

"Welcome all faunus this is HQ for the White Fang. You probably already knew it but I want you to fight alongside the White Fang. We shall rise from this earth and humans the ones who block our path. In these few weeks you shall all be given training to fight once over you will take into a battle. That is all head to the dorms." Adam said.

We are all put into one room with many beds.

They all talk except me, they soon noticed it.

"Take off your mask fellow faunus?" One said.

I look who said that.

"If I did it be against the rules and I think of you as enemies I'm way better than you I've had practice of weapons." I said.

They looked shocked and looked away from me continuing their conversation.

 **In Loving Memory of Monty Oum.**


	5. Attacking Me?

"One, two, three, four, five again." Adam said.

I strike the five potions with perfection.

The others were falling behind and couldn't keep up with Adams orders.

After training we headed back to our courters except me.

I was outside when someone spoke.

I jump and get into a stance.

It was Adam he had taken a step back.

"You know scarring people isn't how you get the on your side." I said.

He smirks and does a surprise attack I catch the attack with my hands.

I use my teleportation magic and move away from him.

"Your very smart when it comes to this kind of stuff." Adam said.

I say nuthin but leave to my quarters.

The others where watching from the windows.

"What?" I asked.

"That was incredible." One said.

I shrug like it was nothing.

I sit on my bed and wait.

 **In Loving Memory of Monty Oum.**


	6. Fallen Kingdom White Fang

Day after day I was growing closer into killing the White Fang.

The others that I said earlier came and had practiced with my group.

One day Hach had brought my storff (sword x staff) along with it he would be joining us.

Every evening I would practice until dark.

Some days I would practice after dark if I felt like it.

I like it when people have pain and slow deaths it helps with my anger issues, it even lets me beat up others who have power.

Soon it was time for class and today we would be picking our weapons.

I had thought that they had used only guns but Adam changed the rules and is wanting them to make a weapon.

I didn't need to since I had my own.

It was so soon till the White Fang in total will be dead.

I had summoned all of the White Fang members to come to HQ.

Then I will lock every door and window gather my people get out of the place and set fire to the building and don't forget to barricade the windows.

The falling of the White Fang from over power shall be tomorrow…

 **In Loving Memory of Monty Oum.**


	7. The Destruction Of Faunus

It was the next day, we had set the fire traps all around the building.

Some of us ran out and some of them barricaded the entrances.

When I made it out the Belladonnas were already there.

"Set it on fire!" I yelled.

Soon the building was on fire and in grave flames.

I laughed hysterically.

"You stupid White Fang and who said I would join you. No never I'm not even a faunus, just die die I say." I yelled.

I get up from the ground and turn.

The Belladonnas were in a shock.

"Faunus and humans come out of your hiding spot." I said.

They all do as I said.

The daughter of the Belladonnas walks up to me.

I pull my Storff and pull it to her neck.

"Come closer and I will…" I said pausing.

"Or you will do what?" Blake said.

"Destroy your village." I said.

Blake walks backwards and I walk into the plane.

Hach and Derek take my things and I sit and watch the White Fang HQ be gobbled into flames.

All of the Faunus and humans that were with me had rested on the plane.

Once home I checked the news.

"Today only a few hours ago some Faunus noticed a burning building of the White Fang. No one survived the fire but the new leader Adam had died along with them. This also means that the protests, violence, and the White Fang are completely eliminated and no one else can come into power as them." News person said.

I turned the TV off and turn to my comrades.

"Today we took away a new power from Faunus and as of tonight we shall celebrate our victory!" I yelled into the crowd.

Cheers happened and we lifted of drinks. A party was celebrated for our numerous victories.

It was later in the night that a ship had crashed in the forest.

 **In Loving Memory of Monty Oum. Best Actor and Director.**


	8. POV Yang

POV Yang

"The engine is down everyone it's going to crash." Crow said.

The ship lands with a bumpy feel and catches fire…

I wake up with everyone else.

There's rustling in the bushes and two bandits come out.

They look like they were from my mother's bandit tribe.

I step back and wield my weapon everyone else does the same except Oscar and Crow.

"Put your weapons down we aren't going to hurt you." One of the men said.

I put my weapons away but keep myself in a fighting position.

"Just follow us, she wants to see you." The other man said.

We followed them through some trees.

I looked at Weiss she looked very uneasy about this.

We soon came into a camp and it looked loaded with ammunition and weapons.

I looked forward and saw a big tent.

A woman came from the tent and everyone bowed.

She had a mask and short pants along with a white shirt that only came half way down her stomach.

"This world shall fall. My name is Caroline and welcome to our camp." Caroline said…

 **In Loving Memory of Monty Oum.**


	9. Little Girl Lace

I look at the group and see Weiss Schnee.

I was wanting to kill her but I knew that if I did I'd be outnumbered especially with Ospin.

I smile a bit and walk down the steps.

I walk towards Ospin.

"So I see your back Ospin." I said.

They look at me with an awkward face.

"How can you tell?" The girl in the cape said.

"I know because I was once Ospin's student and he has scared expression. Only those who were very close to him know he has a scared expression." I said.

I turn to the others in the group.

"I do want each of your names besides Ospin and the Weiss Schnee." I said.

"I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby said.

"Jaune Arc." Jaune said scratching his head.

"Yang." Yang said removing her sunglasses.

"Nora Valkyrie." Nora said happily.

"I'm Ren." Ren said.

"I'm Crow, I also drink a lot." Crow said.

"Well then if that's so then you and Hach shall get along, we were only celebrating our victory so please join us." I said.

"We would be happy to join you but tell me what are you celebrating?" Crow said.

"Oh just a victory from setting the Faunus free from the White Fang." I said.

"Isn't that basically killing them." Ren said.

I look at him and nod.

"Lace come here sweetheart." I said.

Lace comes out and looks very nervous.

"Lace here was supposed to be a part of the White Fang. She refused but Adam beaten her up and locked her away. Who knows how long she was in there but she ran away starving. I had founded her and gave her a shelter and food and water." I said.

Lace hugs my legs, as a little girl she was going to be a fierce young lady.

They look at me like I was insane.

"But please enjoy yourself I'll have Derek give you a few tents." I said kindly.

They nod and join in on our party.

The whole night we had partied until no one could take it from the drinking.

I walked to my spot and practiced really good.

"Late night training I see." Ospin said.

I stop what I'm doing and turned.

"Yeah so anything wrong with it." I said.

"No nothing is wrong with it." Ospin said.

"I know this happened to you at the fall of Beacon. It's ashamed that Cinder did this." I said.

"It's all part of the past. By the way Caroline you never did tell me what weapon that is?" Ospin said.

"It's a Storff." I said looking down of the cliff.

 **In Loving Memory of Monty Oum.**


	10. A Ship Almost Finished

"Hach we need to do it." I said.

"Yes I know but don't be too rash. I've been talking to her she has no intention to make dust or anything of the matter." Hach said.

I leave the tent as Ruby was coming up.

"Need something?" I said.

"Um yeah our ship is almost repaired." Ruby said.

"Alright that's good but please stay as long as you like we don't get many visitors." I said.

I walk away and look to see if the camp is ok.

I then walk to my spot.

Before I had gotten there I saw Weiss.

"What are you thinking about?" I said.

Weiss turns her head around and then turns back.

"I'm thinking about my parents and how they're gone." Weiss said.

"I see I remember that day, I remember watching it on the TV in one of the tents." I said.

"Why do you live here?" Weiss said.

"To get away from the four kingdoms of evil power." I said.

"Evil power what does that mean?" Weiss said.

"Meaning nothing I'm not sure." I said lying.

I then walk away heading a little bit farther down.

I then reach the secret practice arena.

I practice my jumps, landings, gymnastics and weapon attacks.

It had to been at least 1 hour by now.

When I was interrupted by Weiss and Ruby.

I did a combo front flip and landed a striking, but instead I looked to see who it was and fell on my back.

"Ouch." I said murmuring.

"Are you ok." Ruby said coming over to help me up.

I refuse the offer and get up on my own.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why are you here." I said.

"Oh um we heard something and decided to check it out." Weiss said.

I give them a thumbs up and continue practicing.

"That's amazing how do you learn that?" Ruby said in amazement.

"She learned it from me. Drop the weapon Caroline." Ospin said.

I drop my weapon and take a go at hitting my professor.

With all might and gut I managed to hit his arm.

"See I have even taught her to use her hands if her weapon breaks." Ospin said.

"It can't ever break it's made from mental and disguised as wood." I said.

"Yes that is true but you still have to learn." Ospin said.

I then did some more gymnastics stuff with Ospin.

"I know it was you that destroyed Atlas and the White Fang." Ospin said.

"Fine so it was me but you know how I feel about power." I said.

"Yes I know, I won't tell Weiss but you need to promise to help us when we fight the giant Grimm bird in the end." Ospin said.

"Alright fine, but tell me this what is up with the girl with silver eyes." I said.

Before he could answer Ospin left.

 **In Loving Memory of Monty Oum.**


	11. I Killed Your Parents Weiss

That morning Weiss had barged into my tent just as I was waking up.

Soon the boy Jaune came in following her.

"Um hello this is private headquarters." I said.

"Yeah I know but about that fall from yesterday, I have someone who can heal it plus he needs to work on his magic." Weiss said.

"Yeah sure fine but only to improve his magic, I didn't really need it but just make sure that nothing bad happens." I said.

Weiss nodded and nodded to Jaune.

I lift the back of my shirt and let him heal it.

I looked at Weiss who was sitting on my cot, she looked very distant.

"Your still distracted from the incident Weiss." I said.

"Yeah I guess I still am, I'm more distracted by Pyrrhas death." Weiss said.

"Oh." I said.

"Why are you so chilled?" Weiss said.

"Me chilled I don't know." I said.

Weiss gets up and stares at me.

"I think you do know is it someone in here that your trying to be cool around but can't." Weiss yelled angrily.

I sit there and remain silent.

Jaune finishes up and goes after Weiss.

I could tell that he cares about her it felt to me like a love relationship.

I put the back of my shirt down, get up and walk out of the tent.

I took a walk, into the woods.

Soon I heard a voice, it was Crow.

"Hey why was Weiss very mad?" Crow said.

"Why?" I said trying to avoid the question.

"Quit avoiding my question just answer it." Crow said.

"I don't know maybe I did something bad to upset her." I said.

"Caroline drop the act, I didn't think you'd go that far." Ospin said.

"Me going far you'd have to be joking." I said.

"I said drop the act." Ospin said.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Caroline did many things to upset many people just so she can get rid of power in this world. She wants only one kingdom to rise and command everyone." Ospin said.

"But that would lead into kaos and destruction." Crow said.

"It would eventually but she has a voice to change everyone's mind. She was very well taught be me, think of her like Jaune now how hard he try's that was Caroline when I took her into battle." Ospin said.

"So she very powerful." Crow said.

"Not quite, I still have flaws that need to be worked upon." I said.

"Yes and one is destroying things and beating others up that get in your way." Ospin said.

"But Caroline did do something to hurt Weiss." Ospin said.

"That is what." Crow said.

"I destroyed Atlas killing her parents and everyone inside Atlas, not only that I destroyed the White Fang HQ." I said looking at my feet.

Crow wields his weapon and gets into a stance.

"Crow back down, since she has done that she owes us a favor by helping with fight in Beacon." Ospin said.

"But she killed thousands of innocent lives, after what she did I think she should just be killed." Crow said.

I was scared for the first time I was scared, it would be my death and I wouldn't be able to say.

"I killed your parents Weiss, I killed them."

 **In Loving Memory of Monty Oum.**


	12. A Slap Well Deserved

I ran after Crow said that.

I didn't want to die I had plans to destroy other kingdoms as well.

Ospin had ran after me but I ran for miles.

I didn't look back I was afraid of him.

I wanted them out of my tribe.

But before I knew I fell into a trap.

It was a hunters trap.

I had my weapon but I couldn't reach it.

"Well pretty whatcha doin in these trees." The man said.

He had such bad grammar but most of my men had bad grammar to begin with.

"You knows what I'm gonna sell you for such a perfect price." The man said the he notices my weapon.

"That's very useless in theses trees. Whatcha gonna do anger a bear or better yet a grimm." The man said laughing.

I looked down and soon I was put down on the ground and was literally being dragged.

"Ya knows I was messn with ya about sellin ya." The man said.

"Yeah I could tell it wasn't the best act I've seen." I said.

"So ya a huntress or something." The man said.

"Well kinda I graduated from Beacon Academy kinda a long time ago but I'm not a part of the group." I said.

Something was poking me so I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

I started to cut away and soon I had a big enough hole to get out.

When I did get out the guy yelled.

"Yeah sorry can't stay I have plans." I said running.

"Well then my names Nick." Nick said yelling.

"I'm mysterious so call me whatever you want." I said yelling back.

I ran back to my tribe but instead of finding them.

I had gotten lost with a weapon.

I knew it was only a coincidence that I got lost and to find my way back I would have to look for the ships coming in and out.

The ships go from north to south and my tribe is in the east.

I tried to look at the bright blue sky for ships but none came in or out.

It was beginning to be hopeless and dark was soon.

I couldn't yell because then I would get attacked by Grimm.

Soon a ship had came into view.

It was going south so I turned since I was going north.

It was almost an hour until I made it back into the tribes fence.

Crow was the first to see me.

"And your mad so what?" I hissed crossing my arms.

"So why'd you do it. Why did you kill them?" Crow asked.

"I didn't." I murmured.

"Yeah what did you say?" Crow said in a lower tone.

"I said I didn't." I said almost yelling.

A crowd then forms and circles around Crow and I.

"You told Ospin and I that you did, so which is it." Crow hissed.

Weiss then moved towards the front of the crowd, scared as hell, I stared into her beautiful eyes.

"I didn't do it, I sent them a notice to get out of Atlas before I bombed it, I sent it a weeks advance telling them to not tell anyone or I'll kill your daughter. They got out and a week later Atlas got bombed there that's the true story." I yelled so everyone could hear me.

Weiss came up and slapped me, she was well, mad, couldn't blame her.

 **In Loving Memory of Monty Oum. By the way the main character Caroline was in the planning stage I had three powers already made but never used. The three powers were. Grimm emotions, meaning when she touches the Grimm she can read thoughts and emotions. Teleportation. Future movements, meaning she can see the future moves of her enemies and dodging them. The Grimm emotions and future movements were way to powering so I stuck with teleportation.**


	13. Hating Life In General

**Thank you Epic Zealot Productions 2.0 for favoriting the story and following me, it means a lot.**

Weiss had dragged me into my tent.

I sat at the table.

"Who are you and what did you do?" Weiss said.

I stare into her eyes.

"I know this is hard, but hear me out. Your parents aren't dead, and I destroyed Atlas." I said looking down.

"No my parents are, what do you mean." Weiss yelled.

I whistled the symbol, and three people came into the tent.

Weiss turned from mad to shocked.

I got up and left the tent, grabbing my Stoff.

Later Weiss comes out of my tent with her parents.

"Caroline I thought you killed them." Derek said surprised.

I don't answer him instead I turn to Ospin.

"You all need to leave now!" I said.

I look at the gate and run far away.

I wanted out, I wanted peace and no power but I ended up taking power.

Just kill me already, end me and my miserable life.

I never deserved any of this attention.

I just want to help people who were being treated unfairly by society, but I failed them all.

I ran and ran for a long time.

Until I reached a town, I stayed for one night and after headed to Beacon.


	14. NCRN

I headed to Beacon on a ship with three other people, I knew none of them.

When the ship landed, I got off and looked at the barren place with everything collapsing, and to imagine that I went to this school.

What was I thinking coming here.

I looked around I could only see Glenda Goodwitch.

I hide but I guess she ended up seeing me.

I gave up and came out.

"So what makes Caroline come here to a broken town?" Glenda said.

I look at the tower with the frozen grim.

"I'm just here to run away from everything." I said.

I look at her.

"Running it doesn't sound like you. Running doesn't make anything better it just gets worse in a few days and you'll want to go back but it soon will be to late." Glenda said.

"Yeah I know but this world isn't a fairytale and… never mind." I said.

"I see continue with your activities." Glenda said.

I nodded and walked off.

I had sat near the academy.

Looking at every Grim reminded me of Nana who could speak to them and help them control their emotions.

I could remember every memory up until the fall of Beacon.

I just wanted to forget that day, and everything that happened on that day.

My teammates were amazing and I could miss them if I wanted to yet part of me says I shouldn't visit them.


	15. DESTROY

If I could count the months, I would.

I had gotten a letter from my tribe I read it, and screamed.

I had left the tribe and got rid of my position as their leader.

Mistral and Vacuo had teamed up and killed my tribe.

Everyone who I cared for is gone and I was the one left to destroy Mistral and Vacuo.

I took action and planned on my own.

I was going to get revenge for my tribe by blowing up when their defense is down and supplies are low…


	16. Failing But Succeeding

I gathered a few people, and we lived in a couple of buildings.

I planned for months and months but I felt like something would go wrong.

As everyone prepares for today I prepare myself as well.

I got into the plane with a some others.

Mistral letted their guard down and Vacuo was running low on power supplies like army men.

I thought that was stupid but I had to go with it.

I was to go to Vacuo and the other ship was to go to Mistral.

Once we got there we attacked.

I lasted a long long time but everyone else was defeated.

They had me cornered and with little of men, but I was still outnumbered.

Soon I was captured and held in prison, to where a trial would be held.

News came around and the Mistral ship failed as well.

Days had passed and I had visitors.

Nightra, Rosie, and Nana my teammates from Beacon academy.

"Why Caroline." Nana said.

"I hate power and I want humans and Faunus to live peacefully without slavery and four kingdoms. I want there to be one kingdom where everyone can live in." I said weakly.

"Caroline as the team leader, that's stupid, no one can do it on top there would be wars." Nightra said calmly.

"But I thought that if everyone had been together that we would defeat Salem, and bring peace into this world." I said.

"Salem won't die anytime soon. Even Ospin knew that, if he was alive." Rosie said.

If they knew about Ospin they would flip and go find him.

"You never know." I said.

"Alright lets go." A guard said grabbing me and taking me outside.

I knew I would die, here and now.

I don't want to die.

I want to live.

Let me go.

My thoughts kept going everywhere and I closed my eyes.

I had reached the point of my death spot with people around me.

I cried when they placed the rope around my neck.

I hate the sound of death, and I hate dying.

I'm only 20 years old no one that young should ever die.

I closed my eyes, and I felt air no rope or anything.

I heard guards yelling Grimm, so I open my eyes.

I was being lifted away by a Grimm, I looked up and saw my teammates helping me escape from death.


	17. Not A Chapter

p style="text-align: left;"strongHello readers, if you haven't seen my last post on the press then I shall tell you. So just today as I had gotten home I told my family that I passed the state test, later I went to the High School for a meeting since I'll be going into 9th grade. My brother had came out of the door and after a huge fiasco. It ended up as we had to call the police my mom, dad and I got upset, and he going to a mental hospital. I'm still shucken up about this so for the next day or so I shall not post a chapter. I'm so sorry but I need time to rap this in my head. The only thing that will be updated is on the press since it's a challenge. So I'm sorry but if a chapter doesn't get made it isn't because I don't want to improve its because I'm really just not in a good mind. -KitKat~Chan./strong/p 


	18. If One Goes Down So Do The Others

**Hello readers sorry about the last not chapter I needed that break, but to continue this is the last chapter to RWBY. Sorry I know but I'm also sorry if it's a bad chapter. Please comment below if I should do another one but completely different. Thanks for your support, if you would like to know the series was my most biggest series ever with over 700 viewers thanks.**

My friends and I decided for me to stop but my belief continued.

I sorrowed for days at what I lost.

It made me realize that no one can make others equal.

I realized it was a mistake and decided to help rebuild.

I look at the sky and imagine how many people have tried to do something but failed.

"Caroline, if one goes down so do the others." Nightra said.

I look at my leader, the only one with many good quotes to say.

I wonder if I'd be a villain or a good person in the future trying to help and not leave kaos behind.

If I'd be worthy of living because of what I had did.

What will the people say about me?

Then there is little Lace who didn't make it far.


End file.
